Till the End of Time
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Blaine can't handle being "just friends" with Kurt anymore - he needs to have all of him, forever. And it hurts thinking that Kurt doesn't feel the same.


Because I want Kurt and Blaine to sing the Come What May reprise but they probably won't so I decided to write it myself (I also sort of kind of really give away the entire ending of Moulin Rouge at the end so if you haven't seen it you have been warned)

* * *

The doorbell rang and Blaine got up to answer it, wrapping his blanket around him for extra warmth (why it was still so cold in March he had no idea). "Kurt, what are you doing here?" he asked upon opening the door.

"I was in town because it's my dad's birthday this weekend, so I decided to pay my best friend a visit. Why, do you not want me here? Because I can leave if—"

"No, no. That is the opposite of what I want." Kurt smiled warmly at him and Blaine knew then that he wouldn't be able to keep up this "just friends" thing much longer. "So, how have you been?"

"Do you think we could take a walk? There's something I think we need to talk about."

"Yeah, of course. Just let me get a jacket." He hurried back into the living room and dumped the blanket on the couch, slipping on the shoes he'd kicked off when he got home from school. He went to the front hall closet and grabbed his jacket before meeting Kurt back at the door. "All right, let's go."

Kurt looped his arm with Blaine's as they walked and he had to remind himself that they were just friends, that friends did this all the time. "So, I had a strange dream the other night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We – you and I, I mean - were on the roof of my building and you were telling me about how my subconscious knew that we were going to be together and that you would wait until the rest of me caught up. And then we sang Come What May." Blaine made a non-committal noise, trying not to let on how excited he was. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going and this was the moment he'd been waiting for since Christmas. "Crazy, right?" Kurt laughed and Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach as he wrenched his arm out of the loop of Kurt's. "Blaine, what—?"

"I can't do this anymore, Kurt. Yeah, I get that I hurt you and I'm never going to stop being sorry, but now _you're _hurting _me_. Pretending like this doesn't mean anything, that the last two years didn't mean anything. And maybe this makes me slightly selfish, but I want all of you or none of you at all. This dancing around each other, acting like we're just friends, it hurts too much. I'm sorry," he added, glancing at the hurt look on Kurt's face. Blaine hated hurting him, hated seeing him upset for any reason, but Kurt needed to hear the truth and sometimes the truth was cruel.

As he started to walk away, something stopped him. More specifically, Kurt singing stopped him.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
It's like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
I love you, till the end of time._

Blaine turned around to see Kurt breathing heavy, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He didn't exactly know how it happened, but suddenly they were holding each, crying. Blaine gripped the back of Kurt's jacket tightly, thinking that he would disappear if he didn't. Kurt muttered apologies into Blaine's neck, his tears hot on his skin. "I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt breathed, his hands tangling themselves in Blaine's hair. "And I'm so sorry that I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Blaine assured him, kissing his forehead and then his lips, the touch feather-light. He pulled back, smiling so wide he felt like his face was going to break. "Oh, and I love you, too." They started walking back towards Blaine's house, hands intertwined and swinging between them. "So is this the part where you tell me that you're dying right before you tragically die in my arms, leaving me alone to write our story?"

Kurt laughed, throwing his head back. "Nope. You're stuck with me for a long, long time."

Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I can deal with that."

* * *

Short, sweet, and to the point (yells at self to stop writing moulin!Klaine and focus on the story you've been writing for a week as I continue to write moulin!Klaine)

Review!


End file.
